


King's Cross

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No actual death occurs, This is supposed to be funny, but I imply that a major character has died in the past, it might only be funny to me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Ask Me Anything, Gabriel Urbina said that he'd already planned out the ending scene of Wolf 359, and all that remained was to see how we got there. This reminded me of another story where the author had planned out the ending to her story - had even written the final chapter - while the work was still in progress. I refer, of course, to Harry Potter. </p><p>This is what the final chapter of Wolf 359 would be, if Gabriel Urbina was J.K. Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Cross

Eiffel and Lovelace stood need to each other, gazing fondly on their three little ones. Hera's avatar came up beside them and rested an incorporeal head on Eiffel's shoulder. "I th-think we did a pretty good job on them. Thanks to Lov-lovelace for the biological contribution."

Lovelace laughed. She hadn't been there while the girls grew up. Even after forcing Goddard Futuristics to file for bankruptcy, she said that there were still wars that needed fighting, still justice that needed serving. She'd only come back to visit them a few times, usually in the dead of night, and she never talked about where she'd been or what she'd been doing. She said it was safest for everyone. But when had Hera and Eiffel mentioned that they wanted kids, she'd instantly volunteered to be their surrogate. Their oldest, Rae Draggon, had turned six a few years ago. Every year since, Lovelace had come to the launch pad at King's Cross to watch Rae - and then, two years later, Toria Tygr- board the spacecraft that would take them for another school year on the Hephaestus Station. "I think Toria has more Lovelace in her than you want to admit."

As soon as she'd gotten out of the car, Toria had abandoned her family to find Harper Judi, and was telling the tall, lanky kid a rapid-fire series of jokes. Harper had inherited Mr. Koudelka's distrust of spaceflight, and they'd been sullen and sulky the entire drive to King's Cross. But if Toria had decided that someone was going to be in a good mood, they had no choice but to be in a good mood. After Toria told them the one about the man ordering H2O at a bar, Harper was in hysterics. Minkowski finally stepped in, attempting to separate the two kids, but Toria was unapologetic. "We can talk more on the space ship. Come on!" she demanded, and Harper followed her onto the craft.

Eiffel looked up from the children to see that Mr. Cutter and Hilbert had just arrived. Hilbert was holding Mr. Cutter's hand with one of his own. In his other hand, Hilbert held cuttings he'd taken from the Plant Monster after the battle. It wasn't the same - it wouldn't ever be the same Plant Monster, not really. But it was something. Hilbert met Eiffel's eyes for a moment, and they gave each other a nod. And then, in unison, they looked away.

Rather than dwell on the past, Eiffel gave Rae an affectionate push towards the ship. "Go on! Get on the magic school bus!" She rolled her eyes at her dad, but made her way onboard. That left only his youngest. It was her first year going to the Hephaestus, and she was staring at the ship with a wide-eyed apprehension.

"I'm scared," she said in a small voice. The girl didn't look up as she spoke. "What if I turn into a scientist?"

Doug got down on one knee and gently lifted her chin with a hand so he could look her in the eye. "Pryce Carter Eiffel, you were named after two of the bravest scientists that I ever met."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Harpers-Mirror for Harry Potter assistance!
> 
> I would have referenced more people in the children's names, but there were only so many children! If I left you out, I still love you I promise. I just couldn't fit everyone in the fic. Also some of your usernames couldn't be turned into a child's name without a LARGE stretch of the imagination. Very few people name their kids "reblog button" or "ghost"!
> 
> So the joke Toria was telling:  
> A man goes into a bar, orders a glass of H2O.  
> There's another guy at the bar. He overhears, and he thinks that sounds great. "Hey," he tells the bartender, "I'll have some H2O too!"  
> THE SECOND MAN DIES.
> 
> OH MY GOD TORIA DREW FANART OF THIS FIC. This is the first time anyone's drawn fanart of my fic. OMG OMG OMG. http://toriaiskindacool.tumblr.com/post/128960499247


End file.
